


Haunted House

by CanineCaptivated



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Other, you can decide which ships are in here have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineCaptivated/pseuds/CanineCaptivated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Holy shit," Blake breathed out, once she'd regained herself a little. "Yang, did you -"</p><p>"Yeah, I saw." Yang's response sounded a little weak, and Blake looked over to see if the blonde had finally gotten spooked, but when she did, all she found was Yang giving her the widest grin she'd ever seen in her life, followed up by a very cheesy fist pump. "We found a ghost!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted House

Blake carefully sidestepped the broken glass left behind from Yang's 'brilliant' entry idea. "Remind me _one more time_ why we're breaking and entering into this random old house? Not that I don't totally _love_ sneaking around here and accumulating vandalism charges or anything, I was just curious."

"Well miss _smartass_ ," Weiss snapped, "I believe we're here because _you_ thought that I wouldn't last a night in here, and then big blonde and brutish over here decided that breaking into a decrepit old house would be _wonderful_ bonding time for all three of us! So good going, I guess."

Ahead of the other two girls, Yang sighed. "Look, can you two just _try_ to get along for tonight? I've always wanted to do something like this, and it's October and everything! It'll be something to remember later, right? This'll be fun!"

Weiss shook her head but only grumbled her next comment. "This'll be a serious safety hazard, knowing you two....."

Blake chose this opportunity to chime in. "I heard that, you know-"

"Oh, of course you did, _radar ears_." Evidently, this was not going to be a pleasant evening.

Yang heaved a deeper sigh and turned around to face the two of them, already dreading the next few minutes.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, guys, we really don't need to be fighting right now-" Her attempts at peacemaking went unheard.

"I'm just pointing out that you have a tendency to eavesdrop, and your improved hearing _definitely_ doesn't help your case."

"Well you could stand to be a little less nosy too, and it doesn't help that you're a total b-"

The argument was brought to an abrupt stop as a chandelier crashed into the ground near the three of them, spurring them each into action. Weiss made an instant attempt to leap into Yang's arms out of fright, Yang spent a good minute about to drop her so that she could punch at something and Blake just flat out booked it, reaching the other side of the house in seconds. She remained there to calm down for a moment, and once all of them had recovered, they crept closer to the fallen chandelier, each eyeing it critically.

Yang was the first to speak, glancing up at the ceiling it had fallen from and the chunks of it that had come out when it fell. "What do you think happened?"

"It probably got all rattled when you tackled the door and then decided to throw a brick through the window, genius." Weiss seemed to have gotten her wits about her again, and she was wasting no time in using them.

Blake came to the same conclusion. "This house is probably pretty old, I doubt it can take that sort of abuse. You think maybe we should call it a night, Yang?"

"I actually agree with her," Weiss said decidedly, turning to face the blonde, "Maybe that's enough for the night."

Shaking her head, Yang gave the other two girls a devilish grin. "Nope! Your bet was that Weissy here wouldn't last a night, and I’m holding you to the same deal, Blakester. We've still got a few hours to kill! Unless, of course, one of you wants to chicken out now."

The two in question exchanged glances, and one thing was immediately clear: they both _refused_ to be the one to give up.

Blake resigned herself to a long night.

They spent a few minutes prodding around the house, until something it started getting cold and Blake decided that, abandoned or not, she was going to use this house's fireplace for a bit.

Several attempts at lighting it later, she got the smallest fire she had ever seen in her entire pitiful life.

She refused to ask for help and concentrated on keeping it going.

Someone tapped on her shoulder and she jolted a little, before internally cursing herself for being startled and turning around to face -

Nobody was there.

Irritated at having fallen for such a lame prank, Blake called out for the other two. "Funny, you guys. Impressive job sneaking up on me, but next time try a little harder to scare me, alright?"

"What was that?" Yang's response came from the upstairs area, and, shortly after it, Weiss'. "We couldn't hear you! Can you repeat that?"

"Uh.. okay.....Nevermind!" Now just a little bit shaken, Blake turned back to the fireplace.

"Son of a bitch..." She grumbled. Of _course_ the fire had to go out. Ugh.

Fine, she could just move around to keep warm. She probably wasn't going to get a lot of sleep tonight anyways.

Using this time to get a better look at her surroundings, Blake was glad she wouldn't be needing a flashlight or anything, since she could already hear the two above her bumping into things. Night vision was a definite plus in this situation.

The house was run down, that much was for sure, but Blake wasn't sure how _old_ it was. Judging from some of the furniture, it was around the same age as most of the other houses on the block.

Why then, had this one been left uninhabited for so long?

Paint was flaking off of the walls and doors, but the hinges on all of them didn't seem as creaky as movies would lead her to believe. Either someone was bothering to run some minor upkeep, or someone else had just been trying to make it _look_ old.

Frustrated by the contradictions of the actual building, Blake decided to focus on the furniture and not walking into any cobwebs. Making her way into what she assumed must have been the living room, she coughed a little. It was really dusty in there, but she found some interesting things.

There was a bookshelf that instantly captured her attention, her mind immediately leaping to the conclusion that she had to see what kind of books were on it. Not to mention the publish dates might help her snooping, if only a little.

She was surprised to find a lot of children's books, rather than spooky old alchemy books or foreboding journals. This house wasn't seeming very haunted to her.

Just as she was about to reach for one to pull out, Blake heard a crash from upstairs.

" _Blake, what the hell?!_ Was that you?" Weiss' indignant shout reached her shortly after, and she decided to respond quickly to avoid blame.

"I'm still downstairs!"

Muffled thumping was heard, and Yang had made her way down the staircase, followed by Weiss, who looked perturbed as always.

"What are you doing in here?" Yang asked, taking a brief look around the room.

Blake pulled her hand away from the bookcase so she could use it to make a few gestures. "I decided to check the place out, and this," she gestured to the bookcase, "Caught my eye. What were you two doing upstairs? And why'd you yell for me?"

Yang was the first to explain. "We were trying to find any cool old stuff in the house - not that we were gonna take it or anything! Just to look at before it gets dark and all - and then Weiss is convinced that somebody pushed her. She probably just tripped."

"No, I did not 'just trip'! Somebody pushed me, I swear!" Weiss crossed her arms and explained her part. "Yang was across the room when I was leaning over to check out that absolutely hideous statuette and someone poked me in the back while I was unaware! It had to be Blake, unless Yang is suddenly elasta-girl..."

"But I've been down here the whole time." Blake pointed out.

Weiss gave a hesitant nod. "Right. There's no way you could've gotten up there and back down so fast."

"Oooh, maybe it was a _ghost!_ They must've thought Weiss was one too 'cause of how pale she is, heheh!"Yang laughed. Weiss glared at her, and then glanced out the window.

"You know, it's getting pretty dark out, and I doubt this house has power. Kinda makes me wish _someone_ let us stop for flashlights, huh Yang?"

Yang attempted to fend off the angry girl, and now Blake was laughing.

"Hey, lay off, alright? Worst comes to worst we can always just follow Blake around, right? Problem solved!" The optimistic blonde grinned cheekily, and Blake sighed inwardly at the idea of having to lead them around for the rest of the night.

"I guess that's fine," Weiss relented, "But still, I’d prefer to -"

A lamp flickered on, and shortly after, a few more lights. Blake saw a switch flip up, and then the hall lights came on.

One by one, each room in the house was lit.

There was a long period of stunned silence.

The wheels started turning. Yang, as usual, was the first to speak up. "You don't think anything is _actually_ going on in the house, right?”

The other two girls gave no response.

"Okay, granted, that was a _little_ creepy. But we're still fine! As long as nobody pulls out a Ouija board or something, we're good!" This managed to get one.

"Yang, are you insane?!" Weiss was quick to deconstruct her idea. "We need to get out of here! This isn't some horror movie so quit being a stupid adrenaline junkie and just agree to leave already!"

"So what I’m hearing is that you're going to be the first to chicken out, Weiss?" Checkmate.

"No...It was just a suggestion, is all." Weiss backed down, too prideful to be the one to admit defeat. Blake wasn't about to budge either.

Which left the three of them alone in a probably haunted house.

"Well I guess since all the lights are on we can all check stuff out on our own, so I’ll be looking at some of these books with Blake." Yang said decidedly.

Blake pulled one out and Weiss just shrugged. "You two have fun with that. I'm going to check out the decor in the front."

With that the white-haired girl left the room, leaving the other two in relative silence. Blake skimmed a few pages of some of the books, and checked the dates on all of them too - most of them were recent enough, within the last thirty years at least. The most recent seemed to be from about five years ago, one that Blake remembered reading herself.

' _At least whoever had lived in this place had good taste in literature,_ ' she thought dryly. ' _Too bad they missed the next two in the series, though.'_

Yang was muttering something to herself about there not being any good action books on the shelf when Blake decided it was time to check out something else, moving on to a desk by the hall. It had a few ivory figurines on it, and she tried to get a closer look at them.

She found detailed carvings of several animals, one of which was a decidedly calm looking wolf. She picked it up to investigate it, and Yang came barreling up behind her.

"Oh! Blake! Blake! Look what I found!" After being tackled from behind, Blake managed to drop the figurine, wincing as she anticipated the shattering sound that was sure to come.

Much to her surprise though, it never came. The figurine seemed to be levitating a short distance from the ground, and it quickly rose and was thrust in Blake's direction.

Naturally, she jumped back, and Yang did the same.

The figurine remained in place like that for a moment, levitating and generally defying the laws of gravity, before it was unceremoniously set back in its place on the table.

"Holy shit," Blake breathed out, once she'd regained herself a little. "Yang, did you -"

"Yeah, I saw." Yang's response sounded a little weak, and Blake looked over to see if the blonde had finally gotten spooked, but when she did, all she found was Yang giving her the widest grin she'd ever seen in her life, followed up by a very cheesy fist pump. "We found a ghost!"

Before Blake had the chance to say anything in response to that, Weiss screamed from the next room over, and they both rushed in that direction. "Weiss, are you okay?!"

She was found staring at the window they had busted to get in, the broken glass was all being picked up and lifted to another part of the room - it was circling around for a moment until the majority of the pieces were floating, and then they were all deposited outside the window.

Weiss wheeled around to face Yang. "You said to stay, so you can fix this." She promptly shoved the taller girl to the center of the room. The lights flickered a little.

"Whaddya mean 'fix it'?" Yang hissed, looking unsure for once. "What exactly can _I_ do?"

"I don’t know, but you'd better do it fast!" While Weiss and Yang started to argue over that a little, Blake retreated to the other room. She wasn't going to be there when whatever they expected to go down happened.

In an attempt to distract herself, she headed back to the bookshelf and tried to find something interesting. She felt a tap on her shoulder again.

"Not now, I’m busy..."

The tap turned into shaking, and finally someone was poking her with the edge of a book. Blake was hesitant to turn around.

Of course, the book was floating.

Giving one loud, surprised yelp, she dropped the book she had and booked it for the front room with Yang and Weiss, immediately taking to hiding behind the former.

The book came into view, but then it got dropped.

Weiss pushed Yang forward again. "Say something, idiot!"

"H-hey there, buddy...uh, we're just gonna leave, if that's cool with you..." She slowly started making her way for the door, and the other girls followed behind, or, they would have, if a chair hadn't been launched into their exit path.

"Wait a minute!!"

That didn't sound like any of them. The three girls exchanged glances, and Yang started talking again. "Oh! Alright, then, we will just...stay right here! Yep! Look how stationary we are! It's great, honestly.." Yang launched into an anxious ramble, and Weiss piped up from behind her. "Don't hurt us?"

Blake remained silent, waiting for some sort of response. Everything seemed to pause for a moment.

"Hurt you? What?" It was the other voice again. Blake identified it as a girl, but whoever they were, she couldn't see them.

"Can you come out?" She asked, trying to keep her voice level.

"Hm? Oh! Oh uh, right! Right, uh, hold up a second...ummmm...." Seemingly out of nowhere, another girl appeared, standing _way_ too close to Yang for comfort.

Naturally, Yang took a step back, knocking Weiss over in the process. She yelped a little as she toppled over, and the mystery girl also let out a yelp, disappearing again. "This isn't going well at _all_!"

Weiss stood up, grumbling and dusting herself off. "Get back out here, idiot."

A few moments passed before she showed up again, this time at a more reasonable distance. Blake managed to get a good look at her this time.

This ghost, whoever she was, was fairly transparent, but Blake could still very easily make out her features. She also seemed to be giving off a faint, bluish light. It was pretty weird, honestly.

She looked younger than any of them - though not by much - and was gripping what looked like a red blanket-turned-cape tightly. She wasn't floating like Blake had half-expected, but she still gave off a vibe of not being too grounded.

"Why have you been scaring us all night?" Weiss demanded, causing the ghost to flinch.

"I wasn't _trying_ to!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms and hugging them close to herself.

Yang deadpanned. "Are you serious? You mean to say you _didn't_ mean to scare us when you kept lifting things and turning on lights and poking us randomly?"

The ghost shook her head vehemently. " I just wanted to say hi and I wasn't sure how to get your attention and everyone kept jumping and yelling and falling over and screaming when I tried and I got really really nervous so I didn't ever manage to even start my sentence and I had it all planned out and everything and I’m really really sorry but it's been a long time since anyone stopped by and I kinda maybe sorta forgot how to deal with people and I thought you guys _wanted_ me to turn on the lights so I did and then the broken glass could've gotten someone hurt and I’m really confused and also sorry," She finally stopped in her near-incoherent rambling to take a breath, "Please don't yell at me please!"

Blake, Yang and Weiss all took a second to process that, before Yang burst out laughing.

"What? Did I say something weird?" The longer the blonde laughed, the more the ghost looked ready to - no pun intended - die of embarrassment.

Yang waved her off until she could regain her breath. "No, no, you didn't say anything weird, it's just -" She had another brief round of laughter, "It's just, unexpected, was all. I thought we were being followed by like, an axe murderer or something, but you're just the shyest ghost on the planet."

Weiss looked like she was getting ready to punch her, and the ghost just kept nodding a bit hesitantly, like she had no idea what was funny but was willing to go along with it if it meant keeping a good mood up.

It seemed like a good time to try and get more answers, something Blake took into her own hands. "So, I guess we got off on the wrong foot," She started, giving a sheepish laugh. "You already heard us all yelling for each other but to recap, I'm Blake, she's Weiss, and the blonde one is Yang." The girl gave a slight wave to all of them in that order. Blake continued. "So, do you have a name?"

She nodded, now looking a bit more comfortable with the situation. "Ruby, at your service!" She struck a pose, and Blake was mildly impressed with her dramatic use of the blanket-cape. Key word mildly. “So uh, before we say anything else, I was sorta wondering...why are you in my house, exactly?"

It was obvious enough that Ruby bore no ill will, but the three exchanged nervous glances all the same. Ever oblivious to this, Ruby twirled a strand of her hair (how did that even work?) and awaited an answer.

"We all dared each other. Sorry for intruding." Direct and to the point, Blake decided to respond before Weiss or Yang could make a mess of it.

"Heheh, that happens a lot! I don't mind though, so uh, no hard feelings?" Ruby paused to think for a moment before nodding a bit, mumbling to herself. "I think that's the phrase, yeah..."

"Soo...." Not one to leave a quiet room as is, Yang seemed to have set her mind on saying something. "When exactly did you kick the bucket?"

Weiss elbowed her. "Are you serious?!" She hissed. Yang shrugged.

Ruby glanced upwards. "Ummmm......I think....maybe.....ten years ago? Eleven...?" Sounding unsure, she frowned. "What time is it now?"

"2014." Weiss answered curtly.

"What?!" Everyone in the room jolted a little. "It's only been five years! Awww man, eternity is gonna take _forever_! Ughhh...."  Seeming crestfallen, Ruby shuffled around a little, mumbling to herself.

Weiss coughed a few times. "Earth to ghost-girl, did you forget we were here or something?"

This time Yang elbowed her.

Whatever the case, their companion snapped out of it. "Oh, right! Sorry, as I said, it's been a while. Not as long as I thought, but, I wasn't very good at talking to people _before_ , either, heheh."

“When _was_ the last time someone was in here, anyway?” Yang took a sweeping glance around the front room. “Looks pretty dusty.”

“I think it was last week, maybe? Yeah.” She nodded to herself a little, then shrugged. “People come in here on dares _a lot._ Usually they get bored or run away within an hour though, heheh, oops..” Ruby rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. “On a side note, you guys are funnier than most people that come through here! Not that I liked scaring you, or anything, but, I liked your reactions? No, that makes it sound like I did it on purpose…ummm….”

Yang waved it off. “I think we get the idea.”

The ghost grinned brightly. “Okay!”

There was a brief, comfortable silence before Weiss, who had been quieter than usual for a while, approached Ruby and made an attempt to grab her shoulder, inevitably passing through.

“Uh, h-hey there,” she stammered, as more attempts at grabbing were made by the white haired girl, “Mind telling me what you’re doing?”

Weiss seemed frustrated. “How is it that you can poke us but I can’t poke you? Isn’t that breaking like three of the laws of science? Seriously, what the f-“

“I don’t think there’s a lot of science taking place here.” Blake cut in, partially to make sure Weiss did not complete that sentence.

Ruby was quick to nod. “Yep! No science here! Well, except for my old textbook, but, I’m guessing it’s a little outdated by this point….” She laughed. An almost painfully awkward silence followed. “Okay, so that was a bad joke, sorry.”

“Look, I hate to be the party pooper –“ Weiss started, and Yang leaned over to Blake and mumbled, “Should we let her keep thinkin’ that?” At which Blake barely suppressed laughter and Weiss sent a glare in their direction but otherwise continued.

“ _As I was saying_ , I hate to be the one to point this out, but it’s almost morning and unlike _some people_ –“ She sent a heated look in Yang’s direction, and the blonde in question laughed nervously, “ _–_ I could have important business to attend to! So get all of your sappy goodbyes out now while you still can.”

“Awww, you’re leaving?!” Blake looked over to Ruby and instantly regretted it; she felt like she had just kicked a kitten or something.

She tried to ease it up a little. “Well, yeah, we have to leave at some point, we all know that. But we could probably come back, right?” Yang nodded along with the statement, and Weiss did too, setting a hand on her hip.

“I guess you’re cool enough to hang out with a second time. Don’t let it get to your head though.” She said it seriously, but she was smiling, if only a little.

Ruby didn’t seem to notice much. “Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou – how many thank yous was that? Not enough, but you get the idea.” She grinned. “Hopefully next time will involve less running around, heheh. I’ll be here if you ever decide to drop by!”

“You can bet on it!”

“Maybe in a few days I can squeeze you in…”

“Thanks for having us, I guess? See you later.”

The trio exchanged goodbyes with her, until the house was out of sight and they each consecutively realized that they had stayed up all night. “….Well, at least you guys won the dare.” Yang commented idly. “Sleepover at my place for the rest of the day?” She suggested.

Blake shook her head. “Only _you_ would manage to find an actual poltergeist and brush it off as totally normal, you know that?”

She smiled and lifted her arms in a ‘what can you do?’ sort of gesture.

One of these days she’d talk some sense into her, she was sure of it.

For now though, she concentrated on completing the walk to Yang’s house and ignoring Weiss’ complaints about said walk.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I heard all the cool kids are doing spooky Halloween AUs, and I decided to take a shot at it just for fun! A little haunted house one-shot with these three goobers and ghosty Ruby seemed like a good choice. This was mainly just a little writing practice.


End file.
